1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, a system, and a computer program product for incremental and prioritized restoration of blocks.
2. Background
An application that executes on a production server may backup data into a backup server. The application may perform the backup of the data via one or more backup mechanisms or via a combination of one or more backup mechanisms. Such backup mechanisms may include full backup mechanisms, incremental backup mechanisms, differential backup mechanisms, etc.
A user may initiate a restore procedure in the application that executes on the production server. In response to the initiation of the restore procedure, data may be transferred back from a backup media associated with the backup server to a designated target, such as storage associated with the production server.
Restoration of data by a user may be needed in response to logical corruption of data, user errors, file system corruption, execution of virus programs, etc. Certain restore procedures may overwrite information that already exists in the designated target while restoring data from a backup server. Restore procedures may be time consuming when the user restores large amounts of data. The time for restoration of the data may be dependent on a plurality of factors, such as, the backup media that was used to store the data, the type of network that is used for data restoration, read speeds from the backup media, write speeds to the target, etc.